


Gryffindors, We Get The Job Done

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco is really upset when the Potter kids make Scorpius dislike Muggles and confronts Harry about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Gryffindors, We Get The Job Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Mistletoe  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Socially distance Mistletoe kiss

"Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise." Albus opened the door. "Come on in. Hey Dad, Mr. Malfoy is here," he screamed. "Come on, Scorpius. Let's go upstairs, I've got to show you something."

They ran through the living room, almost hitting Harry who was coming out of his study. "Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

Draco waited for the two boys to be out of sight, before casting a privacy spell. "What is wrong with your children? Why are they trying to get my son to hate Muggles? Do you know how difficult it is to ensure he doesn't, with my father complaining about their stupidity and everyone he knows being a pureblood? I don't want him growing up like I did and I find it mad that it's your family putting all of these ideas in his head."

Harry frowned. Once upon a time, he would have attacked because it was Malfoy, but he was forty and not fourteen now. "Malfoy, I have no idea what you're on about. Maybe you can explain and then we can see what we can do to fix it."

"Your children. That's what I'm talking about. They told him that Muggles can't touch each other, that mistletoe is banned because you have to socially distance, that Muggles can't be around each other without masks. Why would they say that?" Draco asked.

"Because it's true," Harry said with a sigh. "It's a virus, like … like Dragon Pox that has been killing a million and seven hundred Muggles. It's spread through body fluids, like saliva when you kiss and in the air. My kids know about it, because half of Godric's Hollow is made up of Muggles, Ron and Hermione live in Muggle London and my cousin and his family are Muggles. I'm sure they didn't mean to scare Scorpius, it's just such a big part of life for them that they wanted to share probably."

"Oh… I had no idea. That does not sound pleasant," Draco said.

"No, it doesn't. It's been going on since March. I have no idea how you don't know about it," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I live at the manor. The gates won't let Muggles pass. If I go to London, I Apparate straight to Diagon Alley. Otherwise I go to Hogsmeade. When I visit mixed cities, it's usually for Quidditch games, so I go straight to the stadiums. I really have no reason to see Muggles," Draco said a little defensively.

"Ah yes, the life of the rich and famous. I will never know what it's like," Harry said.

Draco snorted. "You _are_ rich and famous. You are the most famous wizard around. Why you continue to live like you're a common wizard is beyond me."

"Because I don't want to be like you, who's unaware of the biggest pandemic in the last hundred years," Harry said."

"What's a pandemic?" Draco asked with a frown.

"It's an illness that spreads all over the world," Harry said.

"Oh, does this mean that every country is having these ridiculous customs about masks and no mistletoe?" Draco asked.

"Did you think that a million point seven Muggles died in Great Britain and you didn't notice?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know any Muggles, so I wouldn't know."

"The Daily Prophet needs to stop writing about my divorce and start covering the pandemic," Harry said.

Draco snorted. "The Daily Prophet has been covering your divorce for the past seven years. I don't think they are stopping now."

"They stop once a year, when we take the kids to King's Cross," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but then they write about your reconciliation. Even the fact that she got remarried to Viktor Krum hasn't made an impression," Draco said with a smirk. "Anyway, thank you for explaining. I'll be able to explain better to Scorpius now. I'll be going."

Harry stared and after a minute he raised his eyebrows. "You aren't moving."

"Because I can't move. What have you done now?" Draco snapped.

"I haven't… oh fuck-" Harry pointed to the ceiling. "That's George's mistletoe. It has not been banned in this house. In fact, George is making a point to test it in all of our homes to avoid any… problems. He doesn't want family having to kiss each other inappropriately, so this new mistletoe only works when there's someone who is not related and available."

"Merlin's beard, Potter, how have you not grown up?" Draco said.

"I didn't make it, and you try stopping George from testing his products. I honestly forgot about it, because we never have anyone over with the exception of Scorpius and the mistletoe won't work for anyone under seventeen," Harry said with a shrug. "You know we need to kiss or we'll both be stuck here, and I really need to go back to work."

Draco sighed. "If we must."

"We must," Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco moved closer. It was completely awkward, their hands hovering for a long while, before Harry gripped Draco's hips, while Draco decided that Harry's shoulders were safe enough. "This is weird."

"It doesn't have to be," Harry said. "It's just a mistletoe kiss."

"Of course." Draco was cut off as Harry's lips pressed against his, certain and possessive. Draco gasped. Harry didn't move away, instead he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping past Draco's lips, leaving Draco breathless as they broke apart. "That was-"

"The first of many?" Harry said. 

"Not just a mistletoe kiss, but ... first of many is acceptable. Dinner then?" Draco asked.

"Sure, on Saturday. We can meet at the Leaky at seven," Harry said.

"Perfect, now I really must be going." With that Draco left.

***

On top of the stairs, four kids were smiling.

"What did I tell you?" James said with a grin. "You Slytherin have been trying for two years to get them together, but you needed a Gryffindor to make it happen. Gryffindors, we get the job done."


End file.
